¿Amor o ilusión?
by Isabel Taisho
Summary: [UA] [Cliche school lover's] La vida quizá les pareció color rosa al principio. Tal vez se enamoraron demasiado rápido, quizá no miraron más allá de sus narices. Volar tan alto, a veces hace que las caídas sean más duras. ¿Verdad, InuYasha y Kagome? Sí, fueron egoístas. [InuxKag] [No lemon]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi©.

* * *

 **¿AMOR O ILUSIÓN?**

* * *

 **Regreso a clases y una propuesta inesperada.**

 **Capitulo 1.**

* * *

Todo comienza con el nuevo día de clases algo muy normal, pero estresante ya que había que entrar a clases el nuevo horario de clases era mucho más clases y más clases, bueno la cosa es que una chica llamada Kagome ya llevaba un año en el colegio de Japón algo reconocido por tener demasiado chicos guapos, esta señorita ya llevaba 1 año en este colegio ya tenía amigos(a), además ese chico que le encantaba llamado InuYasha un chico algo popular pero porque era el mejor de todos guapo algo inteligente alto y muchas más perfecciones.

En el regreso a clases llegaba la chica nueva, que era algo tímida al inicio pero después ya no Kagome le había contado a sango la chica nueva que era una de sus viejas amiga, que InuYasha le gustaba pero que en la trataba como una amiga.

Pues fue ahí cuando entra en acción sango era sociable, pero a su tiempo ella se le acerco a InuYasha cuando estaban en tiempo libre.

—Hola, InuYasha así creo que te llamas verdad—con una sonrisa algo estúpida pero agradable.

—Si porque, —respondió con algo de enojo y muy serio.

—Hmmmm yo soy algo directa, no se creó que tú le gustas a alguien y ella te gusta a ti me he dado cuenta por tu forma de mirarla. —se lo dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

—Y según usted quien es esa persona que me gusta. —le respondió algo inseguro y en su mirada era como que decía ¿será de fiar esta chica?

—Esa chica es bonita tiene buen cuerpo claro que no un excelente cabello pero si todo lo que una buena mujer podría tener. No se adivina quién es. —con una risita extraña que reflejaba picardía pero algo desafiante.

—Aquí ahí chicas lindas pero de quien he dado cuenta que le gusto es Higurashi, ella es linda si pero ella no sé, si ella se merece un patán como yo, claro el año anterior la hice sentir tan mal que lloro mucho no se ella es sentimental, risueña pero no sé si ella quiera algo con migo.

—Pues si no sabes debes intentar, mira yo la llevare a la librería esta noche no sé qué te parece hay ves si ella te acepta no sé.

—Oye tú debes estar loca, seguro no te caíste de la cama cuando nacistes.

—Pero lo vas a intentar sí o no.

—Si —con un tono muy irónico que era muy particular de el.

—Muy bien entonces no me falles o te mato. —con algo de maldad en sus ojos.

 _«_ _Y si InuYasha le teme a algo, más que a la comida picante, es a la mirada fija y dura de una mujer._ _»_

—si hare lo que me pediste. —lo hizo con un tono muy sereno para no demostraba su temor.

En la noche ya fuera del colegio tal y como lo dijo sango lo esperarían en la papelería pero Kagome ni por enterada que InuYasha llegaría en ese momento ese hermoso hombre de ojos dorados y cabello negro se le acercó.

—Hola, Kagome. — con un tono muy masculino y sensual que la volvía loca.

Por su mente pasaba _«_ _dios mío InuYasha me hablo que hago ahí no me voy a morir_ _»_ _._

—Hola InuYasha, que haces por aquí. —y su voz titubeante que daba a notar mucha inseguridad.

—Pasaba por aquí y te vi quería decirte algo salgamos a la puerta.

—No se si no lo has notado pero está lloviendo a fuera.

—En verdad te importa eso deja de ser infantil. —respondió algo molesto odiaba que las personas fueran tan estúpidas y se fijaran en cosas mínimas.

—Está bien InuYasha, vamos.

El salió y le mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que ella salió de la papelería, mientras sango seguía en lo suyo comprado libros para leer, un rato.

—Bien InuYasha y que me querías decir. —ella le dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, que ya era uy usual en ella.

—Kagome solo quiero preguntarte algo, —se le subió el rubor a la cara pues él nunca se le había declarado a alguien simplemente se besaba con las chicas que él quería y eso era todo, típico de infiel.

—Muy bien InuYasha dime después voy a llegar tarde a casa y sabes que no puedo hacer eso están la directora del internado.

—Está bien Kagome, —la tomo por los hombros y la miro a la cara —yo solo, yo solo, quería decirte si quieres ser mi novia.

En ese momento Kagome quedo en blanco como era posible que el chico se fijara en ella eso era de locos lo más increíble que le había pasado desde que había llegado a la nueva preparatoria.

—Si InuYasha— lo que no hizo, fue darle un beso se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Cuando llegaron a ese horrible lugar al que le llamaban casa. Kagome se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que parecía psicópata, entonces llegaron esas locas amigas Yuca la loca, sango la semi normal y Lin esa loca y problemática hermana rara.

—Oye Kagome que te dijo InuYasha. —con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Ahí Kagome cuenta no te lo dejes solo para ti cuenta, cuenta sí.

—Muy bien chicas me dijo que fuera su novia

—Todas en dúo—que.

—Kagome pues te ganaste el premio de oro.

—Chicas esto está de locos me encanta. —ese hombre es perfecto.

Cuando de repente se escucha una voz.

—Chicas a dormir.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que este capítulo no es tan interesante pero... después viene lo bueno. Este fanfic está basado en hechos de la vida real (le sucedió a una de mis compañeras) así que podrán disculpar el OoC. Que sepan, he tratado de acomodar la trama a los personajes de Rumiko pero... lo sé, soy un fiasco D: **  
**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
